


I Saw Shuri Kissing Santa Claus

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Winter Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Short But Cute AF, T'Challa Is So Done With These Two, Uncle Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "Santa was kissing Auntie Shuri." He said it nonchalantly as if telling them that "mommy can beat up six bad guys in under a minute." which wouldn't surprise T'Challa if Natasha could actually do that.





	I Saw Shuri Kissing Santa Claus

"I saw Santa! He's here in Wakanda, _he's here_!" James shrikes grew louder around the room which amused the adults in the room.

 

The six-year-old was rather nervous when he was left here for a bit while "mommy and daddy went to go beat up bad guys," as he told his uncle T'Challa. The king nodded and made sure the young boy's Christmas Eve was spent getting cookies and waiting for the jolly man with the white beard. James Rogers opened up quickly after that.

 

Ramonda looked at T'Challa who just winked. He had Bucky already dressed up as Santa but internally he was confused. What the hell was Bucky doing before he gave the signal to surprise James? He wouldn't have to know because James explained _why Santa was in Wakanda._

 

"Is he here James?" Ramonda asked the six-year-old. Nakia also seemed just as curious considering she also helped in giving the little boy a good Christmas in their home country. James, who T'Challa swore looked just like Romanoff when his facial expression grew serious, nodded vehemently towards the Queen Mother. " _Santa was kissing Auntie Shuri._ " He said it nonchalantly as if telling them that " _mommy can beat up six bad guys in under a minute._ " which wouldn't surprise T'Challa if Natasha could actually do that.

 

Nakia masked a snicker with a cough, Ramonda shook her head exasperatedly while T'Challa tried not to facepalm at the fact that the White Wolf and his little sister blew 'Santa Claus' cover for a makeout session.

 

When the time came for Santa Claus to arrive, Bucky played the part very well. Until James asked an innocent question.

 

"So, why were you kissing Aunt Shuri, Santa?" James asked as he opened a present from Santa revealing a box full of legos. 'Santa' choked on air, coughing until he stopped. Shuri feigned innocent while sipping a mug of coffee. T'Challa swore Bucky was growing pink in the face and wished he had a camera to document it. Thankfully Nakia did, snapping a photo with her kimoyo bracelet.

 

James was still waiting for Santa's answer when a beep announced that someone was contacting Shuri on her phone. "Look who's on the screen, James!" Shuri said, waving at Steve and Natasha. In the background, T'Challa heard Sam and Rhodey also wishing the little boy a merry Christmas. James, forgetting his question went to talk to his parents. He babbled for hours about Santa, introducing his parents to the man with the white beard. Natasha snorted while Steve practically teased Santa which the old man retaliated with some swear words in Russian. James had no clue but told his dad to not make fun of Santa Claus or he'll be put on the naughty list.

 

After his parents hung up, it was time for Santa to go. James whined but the jolly man reminded the little boy that he had to go deliver more presents to other children. With that Santa left out the door and when James went to follow him, he seemingly disappeared.

 

The little boy's eyes went wide with awe. "He was real." He whispered.

* * *

 

"Uncle Bucky! You missed him, you missed Santa Claus! He was here!" James was practically bouncing up and down, a ball of red hair full of spirit as he told Bucky about Santa. Bucky picked the six-year-old up. "Really? Was he good lookin' too?"

 

James wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No! Eww! Santa's old, super ancient, like you and dad." That made everyone crack up while Bucky grumbled something about 'Romanoff's spawn'.

 

He set James down as he was playing with his toys, one of them being legos. He wanted to recreate the panther statue and wanted T'Challa's help. Bucky told him he'll help in a minute since he spotted Shuri under a mistletoe. She made eye contact with him, giving him a smirk.

 

"So, under the mistletoe this time princess?" Shuri snorted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "At least you aren't wearing the suit anymore. Plus this gives me an excuse to kiss you again."

 

The older man grinned before they kissed under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute short Winterprincess fanfic even after Christmas is over! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
